


A Game Of Cat And Thief

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Thomas "Tom" Cat, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), References to Canon, Thief Jerry Mouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Nakamori is tired of the freelance detectives at heists. Tom just saw the high paycheck and a paid vacation, and had no idea what he was walking into. Jerry meanwhile intends only to bring chaos and violate his house arrest.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Ginzou, Jerry Mouse & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat & Nakamori Ginzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said to some people that the Worst In Me AU would be the next concept to get a full story, but I do not control the hyperfixations. This though will be one of my stories that is less than 1000 words per chapter like Moral Dealings and In The Eyes where I just free write so its a little less of a tedious project. 
> 
> Yes this is a serious story. Aside from being mostly light hearted and having the sort of antics you'd expect from Tom, Jerry, and Kaito in the same fic.

Ginzo was fully prepared to have a long and meaningful talk with his superiors. Instead of admitting KID was simply a very crafty thief and his team needed specific training to better deal with his brand of crime, they kept sending in freelance detectives. As if the failure was all on Ginzo’s leadership and not KID’s nearly unpredictable nature. At this point in the utter failure of it all, they could have afforded the training instead of a slew of humiliated detectives.

Utter humiliation and a mark on his record too even though he never got a choice in these matters. As of now he was facing yet another newspaper article, finding out about the next heist’s guest through it before the official report hit his desk. 

“What the hell sort of name is Thomas Cat?” Ginzo would have tossed it aside as a prank on him by the media but then the official report came in. He could never get a break. Thomas Cat was some low time detective from America who specialized in tracking down sneaky thieves. He’d seen it dozens of times and every time the same outcome resulted. 

The only thing that put Thomas Cat aside from the rest was that none before had stood for official photos, to be put on official reports read by professionals, wearing a cat ears headband. Thomas couldn’t have been much younger or older than Ginzo with his fully grayed hair and he was wearing cat ears in every photo. There was no hint of irony or amusement in the man’s green eyes so it likely wasn’t a dedicated joke on the part of the other man. 

Where were his superiors finding these people? Why did they think freelancers were any better than officers who’d been trained and were dedicated to catching KID? Why did Ginzo always catch the blame when they failed to live up to the hype? 

“Nakamori-keibu? You look like you’re going to faint.” Ginzo shot up and looked at the interrupting voice. Saguru was there, clutching even more paperwork, his eyes on the photographs scattered across Ginzo’s desk. Lately the boy had been making attempts to be friendly with Ginzo and that meant showing interest in Ginzo’s sorrow. 

After years and years of all the other failed freelancers, Ginzo had grudgingly taken a liking to Saguru. The boy was forever odd but Kaito and Aoko had smoothed out the rougher edges Ginzo had trouble getting along with at first. Saguru was by far one of the few freelance detectives Ginzo had learnt to tolerate and he highly doubted this newest detective would be the next exception. 

“Your father is an idiot if he thinks a man in cat ears is the solution to our problems. All offense meant and I don’t care if you tell him that.” With that confession Ginzo face planted on his desk as Saguru collected up the photos and shuffled through them. 

What was the superintendent thinking, constantly approving of things like this? 

To Ginzo’s surprise, Saguru didn’t disagree. “No, he is an idiot. But let us not judge a book by his cat eared cover. Maybe he is competent and the ears are simply a distraction from that?” Saguru suggested, putting the photos back on the desk. Not that Saguru has any hope himself. 

Ginzo could only let out a frustrated, anguished groan in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a fully plotted out backstory for these two that is hinted at but for the most part this story is just focused on the dramatics of Tom and Jerry verses that detailed backstory.

After the incident with the chocolate factory, Tom wanted to put himself a world away from Jerry. Then he'd found an ad for chasing a thief over in Japan with all expenses paid and thought it was the perfect opportunity to get away for as long as he felt comfortable leaving Jerry alone. 

Tom usually went after thieves as a career, so chasing this Kaitou KID person for a night or two was right up his alley. He needed another paycheck soon or he'd be onto his way to bankruptcy again. He'd already lost enough to his bad financial planning in the past and didn't want a repeat. 

One day, he did want to leave the one bedroom place he shared unfortunately with Jerry Mouse, if only to give them more space. Tom had accepted for a couple years now that he would forever have Jerry living with him but sharing so much overlapping space would be the death of them one day. 

Tom found that amusing since he would have expected that to occure much sooner. 

When they'd been younger and both wild, Jerry almost always had the upper hand on Tom. Tom had gotten into plenty of accidents attempting to chase Jerry out of his house during his raids of the kitchen. The young thief had a taste for more than food dug out of trash cans and when Tom had been young he'd believed that was wrong. Now that Tom was older and experienced great tragedy, he saw that Jerry had always been in the right. 

By the time he had that realization, it had been too late to bring Jerry up, only hold onto him now and hope he didn't abscond away with more precious jewelry and memories. 

Right now, Tom wished faintly he had left Jerry to continue pickpocketing that day years ago when they reunited. Right now Jerry, with his deceptively cute high pigtails and pokeable button nose, was reading over the KID case file Tom had been emailed with genuine interest. That was never good. His fingers moved rapidly as he moved the pages on the tablet around. 

"This Kaitou KID guy sounds great! So we're going to Japan?" Jerry asked, sounding plenty excited. It almost broke his heart that Tom had to dash that excitement. Tom crossed his arms and glared down at Jerry. 

"No, _I'm going to Japan._ You are under house arrest again for getting us banned from that chocolate factory." 

Jerry looked at Tom like he was the crazy one. Which was likely true, but Tom thought he was the only one of the two to try to grow up past petty antics. 

"Well, that's no fun. Plus if anything that factory owner got what he deserved. What a creep." Jerry handed Tom back the tablet, grumbling under his breath."And it's not like you weren't involved either." Jerry sighed. "Why not house arrest yourself too and not just me?" 

"Because I pay all the bills. I can't stay home. I have asked Spike to come over occasionally while I'm gone to make sure you're still here." 

Jerry stood his ground. "I want to come with you."

"You can't." 

"I'm your criminal consultant. You can't consult crimes without me being there." 

"I doubt I'll come close to catching this guy. It's all about the paycheck I get no matter if I do or not. We need the money, and you have a criminal record longer than your resume." 

Jerry didn't even look sheepish or bashful. "I'm impressed with myself." 

"Of course you are. But you're still not coming." Tom tried to sound as firm as he could. He turned around and stalked off. He had a traveling suitcase to pack. 

Jerry kept his annoyed gaze as he watched Tom leave. All those fantastic details about Kaitou KID and Tom expected him to just sit around at home? 

Not a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never watched the Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory Tom and Jerry movie but the cursed vibes clips of it give off alone make it worthy of being used as a set up for how Jerry got put under house arrest. 
> 
> Tom has a cat ears headband to reference him being a cat in canon and so thus it's only fair Jerry has high rounded pigtails to resemble mouse ears


End file.
